Existing long term evolution (LTE) network system adopts flat network architecture, including two-layer frameworks which are a core network and a radio access network, where a base station in the radio access network may be configured to manage air interface resources. If the air interface resources are limited, there is a need to expand a cell or the base station. Accordingly, a family micro-station such as a 100 milliwatts (mw) micro-station (PICO) or 10 mw micro-station (FEMTO) emerges. Each base station may be connected to one or more remote radio units (RRUs), where each RRU corresponds to one cell, and the base station is connected to the RRU by using a fiber and vector data (for example, IQ data) is transmitted therebetween.
In a case that one base station corresponds to a plurality of cells, a plurality of RRUs connected to the base station may respectively convert uplink data received into vector data. The vector data is transmitted to the base station to perform Layer 1 and Layer 2 processing, and then sent to the core network.
It can be seen that, the number of cells will also increase sharply with a sharp increase of the number of base stations, that is, an increase of air interface resources. In this way, the management burden of cell management equipment on the cells is heavier.